Steam methane reforming (SMR) is the primary process to produce hydrogen (H2) in bulk quantities. After catalytic conversion of natural gas, carbon monoxide and hydrogen is produced as follows in equation (1):CH4+H2OCO+3 H2.  (1)The gas mixture is shifted (by a water-gas shift reaction) to further produce H2 according to equation (2):CO+H2OCO2+H2.  (2)After the water-gas shift reaction, typical product gas has a pressure of between about 100-500 psia, a temperature of between about 60-150° F., and a composition of 60-80 mole percent H2, 15-25 mole percent CO2, 0.1-5 mole percent CO, 3-7 mole percent CH4, 0-5 mole percent N2 and is saturated with water.
This gas mixture can then be fed to a pressure swing adsorption (PSA) unit to produce high purity H2 (e.g., hydrogen at a purity of at least 99%).
In some current H2 production plants, an amine unit is placed between the shift reactor and the H2 PSA unit to extract CO2 from the stream produced by the shift reactor. This process, however, is energy intensive. In addition, amine units can be difficult to operate and are known to have operational problems, such as corrosion, loss of fluid and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,206 relates to production of high purity CO2 (99.99+%) and high purity H2 (99.99+%) at high CO2 (99.9+%) recovery from SMR off-gas. This patent discloses two trains of adsorption beds, which are in communication with each other during the feed and re-pressurization steps. Beds in the CO2 train employ a rinse step by high purity CO2 at high pressure. Depressurization and evacuation of the same bed follow this step. Depressurized gas is re-compressed and used for high-pressure rinse. The effluent from the high pressure, high purity rinse step is recycled to the feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,596 relates to production of two products at high purity by employing two trains of beds, which are integrated during the feed and co-current depressurization steps. The train producing the more strongly adsorbed species is purged by the co-current depressurized gas after it has been recompressed. Part of the co-current depressurized gas may be recycled for re-pressurization. Evacuation and blowdown steps produce part of the more strongly adsorbed species and part of the purge gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,676 relates to the production of methane and carbon dioxide from landfill gas. It is an integrated thermal (TSA) and pressure swing adsorption (PSA) process. The waste produced from the PSA regenerates the TSA.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,647 relates to production of ≧95% carbon dioxide from a feed stream containing 10-30% CO2 at ambient pressure. The process steps are feed, co-current evacuation, countercurrent evacuation to produce product and a repressurization step. Co-current evacuated gas is used for pressure equalizations/repressurization and mixed with the feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,083 considers production of carbon dioxide from a gas mixture. At the end of the feed step, the discharge end of the feed column is connected with the inlet end of the evacuated bed to reduce the pressure in this bed. CO2 is then produced by evacuation. This is followed by pressure build up steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,709 relates to the production of two products at high purity. The reference suggests the use of two trains of beds, which are integrated during the feed and re-pressurization steps. The train producing the more strongly adsorbed species is purged by the more strongly adsorbed species obtained during the evacuation step. This purge is at low pressure and is carried out after the bed has been depressurized. Effluent during the purge step is recompressed and recycled as feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,711 discloses production of two products at high purity using a single train of beds. The bed is purged by the more strongly adsorbed species obtained during the evacuation step. This purge is at low pressure and is carried out after the bed has been depressurized. Effluent during the purge step and depressurization step is recompressed and recycled as feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,406 discloses the production of two products at high purity by employing a single train of beds. The bed is purged by the more strongly adsorbed species obtained during the evacuation step. This purge is at low pressure and is carried out after the bed has been depressurized. Effluent during the purge step and depressurization step is recompressed and recycled as feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,115 produces a more strongly adsorbed species from a gas mixture at high purity. A co-current purge step is employed by the high purity strongly adsorbed species. This purge stream and product are obtained during the evacuation step. Effluent from the purge step is recycled for repressurization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,322 relates to a process with four steps: adsorption, depressurization, evacuation and pressure equalization by part of the depressurized gas and repressurization. The first part (higher pressure) of the depressurized gas is recycled whereas the second part (lower pressure) is used for pressure equalization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,346 relates to a process with five steps: adsorption, depressurization, low pressure co-current purge, evacuation and pressure equalization by part of the depressurized and low pressure purge effluent gas and repressurization. The first part (higher pressure) of the depressurized gas is recycled whereas the second part (lower pressure) and part of the low pressure purge effluent gas is used for pressure equalization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,127 discusses production of CO2 from a low-pressure gas mixture at constant purity. It employs simultaneous purge and evacuation steps. The countercurrent purge is carried out by the less strongly adsorbed species. It would be desirable to provide economically beneficial processes and apparatus for CO2 recovery. It would further be desirable for such processes and apparatus to be more efficient and easier to use relative to the prior art.